1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer with a movable stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with rapid developments in technologies related to electronic devices, it is common to own both a smart phone and a laptop computer at the same time. The connection between the smart phone and the laptop computer often relies on transmission cables for data transmission, and the smart phone can be charged by the laptop computer via the cable. However, smart phones from different makers require transmission cables of significantly different specifications. When users forget to carry a transmission cable that matches the smart phone in use, they can neither transmit data nor charge the smart phone. This situation causes a burden to users, and therefore an improvement is needed.